


Something New

by tigragrece



Series: AU Singer/Actor with special events [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Declaration of Love, Grammy Awards, M/M, Singer!Geno, Stanley Cup Playoffs, mariage proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno was a big singer who were nominated for one prize at the Grammy Awards and he was in a relationship with Sid since one year, they decided to be together at the Grammy Awards and not hide anymore their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea of fanfic while watching the Grammy Awards.
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language.
> 
> Edit : This story was in anonymous since à long time and I decide now to put it under my name.

Geno was nominated for the Grammy and he asked Sid to come with him knowing that they were in a relationship since a year and Sid wanted to ask to Geno for accompany him at NHL Awards . This was the best moment, the right time to be unveiled that they are together.

Then they appeared together in the pre ceremony awards, holding hands and being super in love. Sid met a lot of singers and groups. They were also photographed. 

The day after was the ceremony, Sid and Geno were still together, and Geno told the press, "It's my date, I'm very happy to be with him and I'm also happy that he could have come here for support me"

"For you it must be weird to be and one ceremony who is not about hockey?"

"Yeah, it's kinda weird, but I'm here for support Geno because he is nominated and for me he is the best an I'm proud to share my life with him and also not my life is about hockey, you know because it's also about some compromise"

Geno and Sid smiled to each other and went sit in the room, where Geno begun to stress, Sid supported him, taking his hand.

At the moment of the category where Geno was nominated, they take the hand of each other "and the winner for the category best album is... Evgeni Malkin"

They were very happy and Geno kissed Sid before going on stage.

"Thanks for this award. I would like to say thank you to everyone. But I would like also to say Say thanks to my lover, who have supported me for the release this album and also to motivate me. So the prize is also for you. And now it's at you to win a prize"

We could see that Sid was really proud of him.

After the ceremony there were a lot of questions posed to Geno and Sid and Geno told "I will take a little break, because I want to follow the season of Sid until the end and because I feel that this may be a good year for them"

And it's was a good answer because Pens are going to playoff this year and they win the Stanley cup.During the celebration of the cup at the rink, Geno was here and Sid has kissed him.

"I'm so proud of you"

"Geno, you are amazing, you have changed my life. I love you so much"

"Will you marry me, Sid?"

"Yes of course, yes"

They kissed during a long moment where the team have also throw at them champagne.

And Sid goes to NHL awards with Geno, where he said "Geno Is my date, he is very important for me. He is my future husband"

"Oh, something new that we didn't know" a journalist have said

"Oh... yeah, he proposed to me during the celebration of the win for the Stanley cup" he was blushing but he was very proud and smilling

At the Awards Sid won multiple prizes where he thanks everyone and also Geno.

And during the summer, they marry with each other

**END**


End file.
